sundaysigilfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 004
Discretion is the Better Part of Valor Age of the Wolf, Year 5, Spring, Laelun Toil 1, day 9 ''The party was faced with a dilemma - what to do with their captives and how to proceed with a number of new slaves. A meeting with a member of the Adogit clan proved to be instrumental in their survival. '' Player Characters Involved *Nygäär the Dark the Fey Blooded Rogue/Fighter played by Dana *Gryfhild Völundson the Fey Blooded Cloistered Cleric played by Justin *Esbjörn Sigvardson the Giant Blooded Barbarian/Cleric played by Greg *Brydd Hjarta the Jörmung Human Sorcerer played by Jason Interrogation of the Prisoners Following the aftermath of their battle, the party was left with a stack of rotting corpses, two new prisoners, and five children to contend with. They began by interrogating the clear enemy leader. He told them very little, beyond the fact that his name was Arthur Kentwood and that he was a member of a group called The Knights of the Flaming Star. After a time, Gryf realized he was stalling for time, as the knight continued to watch the sun as if expecting something. The flaming pyre of the sacrificed slaves no doubt didn't help - it sent a clear signal that something was occurring at the enemy encampment. While the party pondered what to do, they heard a sharp whistle from the top of the path. Someone else had entered the small valley in the hills. An Adogit Scout Looking up the path, the party spotted a rather obese man with a long spear, wearing seal robes and sporting a very long mustache. He wore the holy symbol of Thor upon his chest. Looking at his facial features and complexion, the party realized he was a member of the Adogit clan. This man called out in his native tongue for the party to approach. Behind him, there was a small, three foot tall blue furred goblin who it seems was this man's servant (the goblin's name was Maxr). Gryff spoke to the Adogit arrival, asking him who he was and what his business was. The man replied that his name was Batu, and that he had been watching the battle (along with the movement of the One God troops) with much interest. It turns out he was a scout for the Adogit, keeping an eye on the doings of the Geat clan and their new allies. Brydd took this opportunity to ask Batu is he was familiar with Ulfrik Demonaxe - indeed he was. "Great warrior, much honor" the Adogit replied. Brydd had heard that the Adogit may be mounting an attack on the Geats, and offered that the party may help them to do that if circumstances were right. Batu seemed to accept that offer of help willingly, but he had more pressing matters to inform the party of. Using enchanted snow goggles, he showed the party a troop of soldiers heading their way - 6 mounted knights and ten footsoldiers with bows. It seems the women the party had killed were to be the wives of the Umbrian garrison in Raendale, and they were coming to collect their brides. While Gryff wanted to fight, eventually the party decided to retreat. The goblin covered their path with magic dust, and Batu created a magical yurt that disappeared and allowed the party to hide in plain sight on the next hill. The troops were confused over the scene of carnage but eventually dispersed. The party then went on to interrogate the knight further with no progress. Gryff went outside to meditate, while the party turned to the other prisoner, who was weeping through his gag at the party's threats. They ended up learning a number of important details from this young mage: * his name was Lucius the Blue * the knight's name was Arthur Kentwood, a leader of a holy order devoted to the One God (the Knights of the Flaming Star aka the Knights of the Holy Star) * Lucius was apprenticed to a powerful wizard named Faegan the Magus, the leader of his wizards guild * The wizards guild worshipped Loki, not the One God * Faegun was the true head of the One God troops here in Seron - he was in Aarhus to the north (the Geats capital city) * the man who was set to marry the Geatling princess was fifth in line to the Umbrian throne Lucius agreed to be Brydd's slave in exchange for his life. Seeing no further need for the knight, Esbjörn executed him. The party made ready to travel into Raendale - they asked Batu if he would take the slaves they had acquired off their hands. Batu agreed, and left with the women and children. Now the party consisted of Gryff, Brydd, Esbjörn, Nygäär, Rigg, Vungar (the wolf), Kurg, Lucius the Blue, Olof Bloodeye, Dagfinn, and Frolee. They were close to Raendale - a half days hike would take them there. They said goodbye to Batu and their erstwhile slaves and headed southwest. PREVIOUS ----- NEXT